It’s Just A Crush… Or Is It?
by yokosfangirl
Summary: Deidara has had a crush on Itachi ever since he first joined the Akatsuki. Pein comes up with an idea to help get Itachi and Deidara together. Rated M for yaoi lemon. Story request from black55widow.


It's Just A Crush…. Or Is It?

Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to make this story. I've been very busy lately and I had to fix a lot of stuff in the story. This is a request for black55widow. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its' characters. If I did it would have lots of smexy yaois.

Warning: This story is a yaoi with a lemon. If you don't like that kind of stuff then get the hell out and don't leave me reviews saying that yaoi's bad and all that shit.

Speech

_Thoughts_

Dream

"Itachi! Please don't stop, un!" Deidara screamed as Itachi thrusted into his tight channel.

"Oh my god, Deidara! You're so fucking tight!" Itachi groaned, thrusting his hips harder and faster. Itachi movements assaulted Deidara's prostate causing said man to scream and arch his back in pleasure. Soon Deidara isn't able to hold on any longer and screamed Itachi's name as he came on his and Itachi's stomach. Feeling Deidara tighten around his cock, Itachi also came, filling Deidara with his seed. Both collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

Deidara woke up with a start when he heard Hidan yelling and chasing Tobi.

"I'm going to kill you, so help me, Jashin!" the zeolist yelled.

"But Tobi's a good boy," Tobi cried, trying to outrun Hidan.

Deidara shook his head at what he was hearing. _Those two will drive me nuts one of these days, un._ As Deidara got out of bed, noticed his pants were wet and sticky. _Damn it! That's the sixth time this week!_

Deidara had been having these dreams about Itachi ever since he first joined the Akatsuki. At first the feelings confused him because he never felt this way about anyone before. Then the wet dreams started. Almost every night, he would dream about the Uchiha. Deidara blushed, remembering some of the dreams he had.

"I should just give up. Itachi would never like a brat like me, un," Deidara said to himself as he walked to the bathroom to shower.

~In Itachi and Kisame's room~

Itachi was reading a book when he started thinking of Deidara. He couldn't get the blonde-haired man out of his head. He knew that he liked Deidara ever since they first met. He liked his spunky personality and his idea of art. But ever since Sasori died during his battle against Sakura and Elder Chiyo a month ago, Deidara was withdrawn and quiet. He knew that Sasori was Deidara's only friend, even though they argued almost all the time about art.

"Damn it, Itachi, just tell him already!" Kisame exclaimed. Kisame was the only person that Itachi told about his crush on Deidara. Kisame agreed not to tell anyone about it, even though everyone in the Akatsuki found out in their own way. He knew not to rush Itachi into admitting his feelings to Deidara but enough is enough. Quietly, Kisame walked out and went to Pein's office.

~In Pein's office~

"Leader-sama, we got to do something about Itachi and Deidara. Everyone here knows that they like each other and lately Itachi's been daydreaming. It's even affecting our missions."

Pein thought for a moment before speaking. "I think I have an idea that just might work."

An hour later, Deidara walked into Pein's office.

"You needed to see me, Leader-sama?"

"Yes, Deidara. I'm assigning you a new partner. You'll be working with Itachi now."

Deidara's eyes grew wide when he hurt this. "But Leader-sa-"

"No buts, Deidara! You're working with Itachi."

"Yes, Leader-sama," Deidara said as he walked out of the room. Soon after, Itachi walked in.

"Itachi, I'm assigning you to Deidara."

Itachi just 'hned' and walked out.

"This going according to plan," Pein laughed when he was sure no one could hear him.

~In Itachi and Deidara's room~

_How could this happen to me?_ Deidara thought to himself while Itachi moved his stuff into Deidara's room. Tobi, on the other hand, was excited about becoming Kisame's new partner. He moved the few things he had to Kisame's room in one swipe.

As soon as everything was done, Itachi sat on his bed and started reading his book. Meanwhile, Deidara was panicking in his mind about what'll happen when he goes to sleep. When he first joined the Akatsuki, Deidara found out from Sasori that he talked in his sleep, so Sasori ended finding about Deidara's feelings for Itachi. Deidara was scared that if he has that dream again, then Itachi will hear him and find out. _I just know he'll reject me if he finds out, un!_

Later that night, Deidara went to bed early, hoping that he doesn't dream about Itachi.

Not long after Deidara fell asleep, Itachi walked by the door when he heard moaning from the room. Confused, Itachi quietly opened the door. He was surprised to see Deidara tossing and turning in his bed and moaning. What really surprised the Uchiha was what Deidara was moaning.

"Itachi! Please, don't stop!" Deidara nearly screamed as he tossed and turned in his bed. When he yelled, he felt a warm hand on his face. He opened his eyes to see Itachi's dark eyes staring at him. Realizing that he heard everything, Deidara blushed a deep shade of red and tried to pull the covers over his face. Itachi pulled the covers off Deidara and straddled his hips, his eyes glazed over in lust.

"I see that you've been dreaming about me, Deidara," Itachi said with lust in his voice. Deidara, if possible, blushed even more when he heard that.

"Itachi, I-I can explain, un," he stammered, not knowing what Itachi will say.

"There's not need. I know you like me. And the thing is, I like you, too, Deidara." Before Deidara could answer, Itachi captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Deidara gasped at the sensation, allowing Itachi's tongue to enter and explore his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Deidara kissed back with as much passion. As their tongues danced together, Itachi unbuttoned Deidara's pajama top and gently pinched his nipple. Deidara broke the kiss with a low moan.

"Do you like this Deidara?" Itachi smirked as he nipped at Deidara's neck.

"Yes, Itachi! Please don't stop," Deidara moaned, tugging on Itachi's cloak. Noticing the silent demand, Itachi slipped his cloak and shirt off and leaned down to pull down Deidara's pants and boxers. Becoming impatient, Itachi quickly removed the remainder of his own clothes and threw them across the room. Before Itachi could bring his attention back to Deidara, his felt something wet and warm around his hard length. Biting back a moan, his looked down to see Deidara's hand wrapped around his cock, the hand-mouth licking the shaft.

"Looks like you're as impatient as I am," Itachi groaned as he forced Deidara's hand away and sat up, pulling him onto his lap. He pulled Deidara closer to him and took his lips in another heated kiss.

While Itachi was busy kissing him, Deidara reached to his own entrance and started stretching himself. Soon, he had three fingers in and scissored them. When his fingers brushed over his prostate, he moaned loudly, making Itachi break the kiss to see Deidara fingering himself. Knowing that neither of them could wait any longer, he pulled Deidara's fingers out and slammed his hardness into Deidara, making the blond bomber to cry out in pleasure.

Itachi pumped Deidara as he rode him. All that could be heard in that room was their moans echoing off the walls.

"Itachi, I'm going to cum!" Deidara yelled before he came, covering his and Itachi's chests in the white substance. Feeling Deidara tighten around him, Itachi groaned and coated his insides in his cum. Both collapsed on the bed, letting sleep take over.

~In Pein's Office~

Pein laughed when he heard the screams from the room suddenly stop.

"I knew this plan would work. Now for Kakuzu and Hidan."

OMG!! Finally finished this story. This is my longest one-shot so far and my first story request from Fanfiction member. Sorry if the lemon is kinda sucky, but I hope you still like it black55widow.


End file.
